


Private Detective Rhodes

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, private detective - alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony Stark hires Private Detective James Rhodes to find his son. They fall in love in the process
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Kudos: 23
Collections: Iron Husbands Bingo





	Private Detective Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills square O3: Vulnerability of the Ironhusbands bingo

“Are you, James Rhodes, PI?” A young man bursts into James’ office.

He stands up. “Yes, I am. Can I help you?”

The man bends over, panting. “I cannot find my son.” He gasps. “He was taken from my ex-wife’s home. She had custody of him this week. She’s a shitty parent, yet the judge allowed her partial custody, so I set up a security camera in her house. My AI alerts me of any abuse from his mother, and he showed me the feed of two men coming in and taking him from the house. She doesn’t even put up a fight, that bitch.”  
  
  
“So, you believe he was kidnapped.” Rhodes strokes his chin. “Why don’t you go to the police?”

The man levels him a glare. “Did you not hear what I just said? The only reason I know he’s gone is because of hidden cameras. My ex is shitty, but she’s not stupid. I’m rich, and she knows how to sniff out a lawsuit like a bloodhound.”

“You have to understand this is a touchy situation in which you are putting me,” Rhodey explains.

“Please, I can’t lose him. He’s the only thing I’m living for anymore.” The man’s eyes are wet with unshed tears. Those big, brown, bambi eyes. James knows he can’t say no.

He sighs. “I need your information before I can decide whether or not to take the case.”

“Here’s my ID. Name your price, I can meet it.” The man hands over a card. This man is Tony fucking Stark! “My son’s name is Harley. He’s brilliant, and I’m afraid of what they are doing to him. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“I’m going to need the security feed and pictures of Harley. I’m going to have to dig deep for this one.”

“Thank you, Rhodey!” Mr. Stark grins widely. “You have given me hope.”

Rhodey hopes that he can find Harley. He doesn’t want to let this sad man down.

+++++++

Tony Stark comes into the office for the next week, helping as much as he can with the search for Harley. He provides information on his ex, Harley’s likes and dislikes, and whatever else he knows. He has proved to be a big help.

Rhodey had asked him if he was needed at Stark Industries. Stark had shaken his head and said, “No, my assistant does my job better than I do. She has told me that the day is easier for her if I didn’t show up. So, I haven’t shown up the past couple of days.”

The more time the two spend together, the closer they become. Rhodey finds himself falling for the sad, shy man. He forces himself to focus on the case.

Karla Keener, he finds, is a gambler and an alcoholic. She had just lost her job at the café and had spent all her money on the lottery. Rhodey assumes that she was unable to pay off her loans from a gang. They took her son, holding him for a bribe. As Harley had only been used for a meal ticket from Tony, Karla didn’t care that they had her son.

It is only when the gang starts attacking her house that she gets concerned. Tony reaches out to her, telling her that he will settle her debt on one condition: Karla is to sign over all custody of Harley immediately and never bother either of them again. She quickly agrees.

Once Tony pays off the gang, they release Harley to him, unharmed. “We’d never hurt a kid.” One of the men advises. “We only thought that if she had lost her son, she’d be more likely to pay up.”

Tony just pulls Harley into a hug. He has his son back and, other than shaken up a bit, okay. Now that Rhodey no longer works for him, Tony asks the detective out.

Once again, Rhodey cannot say no nor does he want to.


End file.
